


【嘉信】蒙召而来

by STcoyote



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: 给微博太太的约稿，总之是防墙备份。
Relationships: Jarvan Lightshield III/Xin Zhao, Jarvan Lightshield IV/Xin Zhao
Kudos: 3





	【嘉信】蒙召而来

嘉文四世踢倒了高高的卷宗，他们像小山一样积压着。所以现在的话就成了山体滑坡，他想——这是个糟糕的冷笑话——但它们的确散落得到处都是了。  
这些卷宗的堆积并非是因为我们的皇子殿下在国事上偷懒，而他们的坍塌也与大发脾气无关。他从没想过成为新王之后有如此多的事务。往好处想，嘉文，至少这意味着你掌控的东西也和这些卷宗一样多。他有点担心他的叔父会起来教训他一顿，指责他对待与国家结构息息相关的严肃事务太过轻浮，然而那个男人只是用眼角匆匆地瞟了一眼卷宗，他一定想说点什么！他对他的叔父了解太深了。他欲言又止得温柔，可他不是这样对待自己父亲的，他会像朋友一样厉声指责他犯下的错，并且微笑着站在他身边给予支持。  
他和他的父亲终归在他心里有着相似但截然不同的地位。  
“叔父，我如今是否能称得上一位合格的新王？”他的语气里装满叹息，随着呼吸倾吐出去。他有什么好叹息的呢？赵信都有点想笑了，他继承了他父亲的一切：权力、王位、禁魔的指令与他父亲的情人。他被他压在那张处理工作的木制长桌上，他不得不拼命紧绷肌肉才能避开那些嘉文三世仍在时所存留的东西——诸如脆弱的瓷器装饰品，半瓶魔法墨水此类——他的皇子殿下需要个把它们通通替换掉、别扭的抹除的理由，而他不想成为那个理由。  
“叔父，你把我咬得太紧了。”  
赵信紧绷着的肌肉牵动了后穴的肉。肌群缠人得像蟒蛇，力道充足缠上他坚硬的阴茎。你知道蟒蛇不是那种阴毒的、依靠才得以毒液生存的可怜东西，它的力量本身就能使人折服。他要把他榨干了。嘉文四世被他绞得甚至都有点难动起来了，他觉得自己埋在他体内的阴茎正被逼得吐出前列腺液，灌进他叔父的肠内，上交战利品以便能获得解放：他身体的意志与他本人截然相反，他想侵略进赵信的身体，占领那些连他的父亲也没经过的深处。他的叔父不属于他，他甚至能清楚的感觉到，他们之间的性爱更像是他单方面的一种祈求，他的洗牌措施中的一部分。  
承认他曾经想过要杀死他的叔父让他心情复杂。在他发现他离开抛下自己的父亲去执行什么秘密任务——他后来知道那是什么之后不禁露出讽刺的笑，他们只需要再多等上一会儿，就能走向皆大欢喜的人生结局，而不是像现在这样彼此互相折磨——他曾经真心的想要他的叔父跟着去死。而他露出的哀伤的、心甘情愿的献身表情使他震怒，同时陷入痛苦。  
他把那些怒气更猛烈的集中发散出去，而他的叔父，德邦的总管赵信应该是会永远包容他的情绪的！他怎么能轻描淡写的说出他孩童时见证过的诺言，当他的父亲过世时，他也会尽忠职守的随风飘散？  
他看着他，他没说出“为了我”这样痴心妄想的理由，他夹杂着叹息并且轻轻的说：为了德玛西亚，可以吗？你是德邦的总管。  
他的叔父留下了。他一如既往的包容着年轻皇子不安而变形散发出去的情绪，就像许多年前。他有时候则是茫然无措的包容着年轻男人的性欲，从那一天他推开门看到嘉文皇子在案桌前自慰开始。  
年轻的皇子撸动着自己的茎身，赵信本想指责他对案卷的大不敬或是别的什么，然而他的皇子露出一种前所未有的脆弱，他明白这些东西或许是某种没来由的寄托，他经受了所有那些过去的事后，总有什么事情会变形。他像还是个孩子那样求他：“叔父，你可以帮帮我吗？”  
赵信在原地愣了几分钟，欲言又止，最后还是走上前去熟练的跪在台前吮出精液。他就像是一个皇家专属的精液处理台，他曾经一定也做过这样类似的事。他的口腔包裹住他时，嘉文四世深深的吸了一口气，那比许多年里纠缠着他的梦魇更湿更软，他吮吸他的茎身，把敏感的龟头含在嘴里用舌头逗弄，他脸上露出来的拘谨和他做这事的熟稔格格不入。嘉文皇子用手指抬起他的下巴，替赵信抹掉嘴唇上的白色浊液。他看到的那些画中，他的叔父坚韧得像块铁，他的嘴唇却是超乎于他想象的柔软，他忍不住想亲他。  
赵信偏开头，躲掉嘉文四世的手指抚摸，年轻的继位者看到他叔父的耳根泛出粉红，他不是只把他当做孩子、对这种性事无动于衷的！嘉文四世非常高兴，他抓住他的手腕，他能摸到他手腕上磨损的皮与厚茧，他向他索求。  
那是他第一次和他的叔父做爱。建立在孩子气般的幻梦、赵信眼里看到的他在失去父亲后不得不承担起王国责任时的茫然、嘉文单方面的一厢情愿之上。他阴茎硬得堪比他的龙枪，凶猛肆无忌惮得要将他的叔父捅伤。但赵信一直是柄好刀鞘，他闷闷的哼出声，把他的武器锋芒用身体收纳起来。  
德邦总管的身体被开发后极为敏感，却没有得以好好滋养，他的父亲太衰弱了，远不及正直荷尔蒙旺盛期的儿子。他几乎一下就被他干得肠肉痉挛，从齿缝间漏出愉悦的呻吟碎片。他把自己叔父架在放满卷宗的桌台上，中年男人熟成的肉体敞开着，他双腿岔开，嘉文四世看到他红肿涨大的阴茎凶狠又丑恶地撑开他叔父的排泄口，抽拉时流出淫液与鲜红软肉，他说：“叔父，”他现在是为了他而情欲高载的，“我在很多年前就一直看着你。”  
赵信听不懂他的话，他惨兮兮的流着口水和眼泪，眼角被操得通红，依然苦苦支撑着想保持他作为叔父的威严，他真是太天真了！他太久、太久没有得到过满足，不懂自己的身体为了追求快感比他多诚实敏感，当嘉文四世挤进他柔软又紧实的深处，他浑身的肌肉都在律动收缩，他高潮了。  
德邦的总管把精液射在了他新王的肚子上。  
嘉文四世的腰腹因为战争而布满新旧伤。它们好像不再隐隐作痛，那些与伤口一起存留下的幻觉被他的精液驱散。嘉文四世想， 他被他的叔父治好了。他成熟的爱人躺在桌面上，阴茎吐干情欲后残存着最后的浊液瘫软在他的小腹，他用沉重的喘息来掩饰破碎的呻吟。在窥到他与嘉文四世身体连接的部分时，拘谨的中年男人脸红了，他有点难堪的僵硬身体，嘉文四世的阴茎被小小的紧缩了一口。  
他的叔父断断续续的从嘴里挤出一句：“好、好了，你够了吧，该拿出去了。”他偏过头去躲避对上嘉文四世的目光。这张与他父亲相似又不相同的面容让他嗅到凶险的气息。嘉文四世把他软掉的阴茎握在手心，揉搓茎身攥紧，他还没有被满足，他的叔父怎么会想吃饱了就早早抽身呢？他搓着他的阴茎使它慢慢再打起精神，赵信舒服得微微眯着眼睛，却又拒绝坦诚情欲。他混着那些控制不住的喘息，勉强自己拒绝嘉文四世的操干，他嘴上说得越是好听，肠肉就把他绞得更紧。  
艾欧尼亚人的那种在床事上的口是心非使嘉文四世着了迷。他起了点恶作剧的心思，如果他揭开这个事实，他的叔父一定会羞愧得抽身就走。他对着他说：“叔父，你这么爱吃我的肉棒？和我的父亲比起来，我的尝起来味道是不是更好？”他看到赵信涨红了脸，与男人身体相连着说不出狠话，不敢用力的手推着嘉文的胸口，只是强调着让他注重自己的言语，指责他在军中学了太多冗余的粗俗东西，作为德玛西亚的皇子、新王，他不该说出这种话。可是嘉文想：他作为新王就该操他的臣子吗？他们交合在一块儿这事早就已经超越言语上的冒犯了。而嘉文四世的阴茎从他身体里滑出来时，沉沉的拍打在他的臀肉上。  
他小声的漏出一声呻吟。  
嘉文喜欢这种光明正大地把他叔父上下看光。他在案桌上裸露下身，濡湿的小穴经过一轮操干后被磨出艳色，缺少阴茎的插入而可怜巴巴的敞开着呼吸，先前被年轻的国王注入过一轮精液，滑液与白色的浊液可怜兮兮的挂靠在穴口。嘉文四世揉捻着他叔父两块富有弹性的软肉，它们变形之后穴口也跟着张合，精液就顺着那儿流了出来，滴在他的案桌上。  
嘉文四世叹了口气，他用手随意的把它们抹掉，顺手擦在赵信的小腹，“叔父，你把我的桌子弄脏了。”他把他的左腿架上肩膀，换了个更有力的角度进入他。他这次插得更深也更用力，肠肉的褶皱层层把他整根结实的男人阳具往里吞，又随着肌肉的收紧而往外挤，他自己就能完成抽插的动作了。赵信的头发散开了，他仿佛比起被他情人的儿子按在桌上狠操更在意这件事，嘉文四世从没有见过他那样的表情。但他能理解，他甚至能理解他的叔父对他可能并没有如他父亲那样的爱，他不过是钻了点空子，把他的叔父拢进手心了，可是赵信不要想再离开了。  
他握住他的手，这动作更像是一种无形的拘束。赵信死死咬着他的阴茎，肠肉不自觉的断断续续紧缩抽动着把它吞往深处，而他却是最想摆脱这一切的人。嘉文四世果然远不成熟，他做爱时不会掩饰自己的内心真实，赵信从他的眼里看到渴求。  
他觉得胸口的那一块儿发凉，这并非战场，他上一次有相同感受早已是多年前在竞技场上被利刃刺穿。  
他能容许这个年轻的男孩把他当成一些……他能为他处理性欲，用口腔或者是手，更或者是他身后的柔软肉穴。他能用这些来包容他，他的这幅身躯早就做好了献给德玛西亚的觉悟，可是如果年轻的新王想索求的是别的东西，这个位置不该由他站在这儿。他是他父亲的情人，亦是德邦的总管、诺克萨斯的艾欧尼亚俘虏，无论将目光投向哪一个身份，他们都清楚这其中不可跨越的鸿沟，它看似很短，只要轻轻抬腿就能走到另一端，但那不过是诱杀陷阱，引得年轻的男人坠落深渊。赵信从喘息里勉强恢复心神：“你……不打算掩饰下吗？”他都不知道自己下意识从嘴角露出带点自嘲意味的笑，嘉文四世觉得自己的眼睛正在流出血来。  
他挤出一个微笑：“我是德玛西亚的新王，我没必要对任何人掩饰什么。”  
他的语气带了点哀求般的小心翼翼：“你忠于德玛西亚，而并非我、我的父亲或者是光盾家族，如果你想走，你现在就可以抽身离开，留下我一个人，叔父，你有那样的选择的，我不是你的王。”嘉文四世停下了他抽插的动作。他眼睛里的血滴到他的腰腹上，那种奇妙的、糅合了悲痛、妒忌与所有一切的虚张声势的情感具象化了。赵信想，这曾是他的男孩，他看着这个男孩从懵懂到学会掩饰与自保的勾心斗角，在战场上被逼得快速成长，又新经历失去父亲的伤痛，如今笨拙的在他面前裂开面具，他不会去试图读懂他复杂的情绪。  
嘉文四世的沉默给了他时间，赵信知道他等着他的表态。年轻的男人已经把仍然坚硬的阴茎从他体内抽离出去，他能感觉到自己的穴肉在顺着心跳的节奏搏动，精液和淫液正在往外流，那让他不合时宜的脸红了。别想这件事，赵信，把注意力集中到谈话中来，他下意识的往里收了收，别让那些东西再往外滴。嘉文也注意到了，他甚至有点哭笑不得：“叔父，你让我说什么才好。”  
赵信自己也尴尬了，他叹了口气，希望皇子殿下没有注意到他红透了的耳根。现在行动比一切言语都要更有力。他握住年轻皇子的阴茎，因为充血它有着不同于以往的热度，赵信把那根东西往自己的身体内缓缓地塞了进去，他漫长的吐了一口气，再次感受身体被填满的充实感，他看到嘉文四世的眼神忐忑不安的望着他，能感觉到年轻男人放下了心上的重担。他的确在谋划着什么，或者说，他早就料到了事情的发展，不加掩饰的情感也在他的计算之内吗？  
赵信放弃思考这件事，他的皇子殿下比他最熟悉的那时候已然成熟太多，他自己扭动着，依靠大腿的肌肉卷起腰腹反客为主，嘉文四世看着自己的叔父后穴吞没了他整根男根，又吐出一根沾满淫液与白色精液的阳具，他自己的阴茎挺直了歪在肚子上，随着每一下他让自己阴茎没入身体深部的动作而喷出一股淫液，他的叔父主动起来，比他在军中看过的那些娼妓要淫荡、色情多少！男人小声的喘息，嘉文四世体贴他的叔父，不忍他过多操劳，他把他抱起来，托住他两块柔软的臀肉，这动作使他的穴口大开、阴茎坠到能触及的最深处，随着男人的抽插而不断往下滴着收不住的淫液，嘉文四世射进去的精水也顺着流出来了。  
他在他的耳边断断续续地喊：“叔父、叔父。”仿佛提醒他们俩人所做的事情有多背德一般，警示身份，就算没有血缘关系，天底下又哪有哪位叔父会屁股里装满他看着长大的孩子的精液？艾欧尼亚人努力避免去思考这些事，他总是很少暴露出情欲的表现，只能从颤抖的、满是汗水的皮肤与紧绷的肌肉中能读到他的高潮。嘉文四世认真地注视着赵信，“叔父，你可以再放轻松些，”他握住他的阴茎，赵信的前列腺液打湿他的手心，“这都是我的错。”他肯定地望着他：“是我把叔父你拖下水的。”  
他真该称赞一声他的孩子了！他谨慎的提醒他这件事他自己也有责任，他是有多害怕被抛下，像他扔下王位与德玛西亚沉重负担的父亲、像他多年前在战场上失踪并幸存、像他的母亲生下他不久后就撒手人寰——他开始心软了，嘉文不会遗漏掉这个稍纵即逝的瞬间，他咬他的耳朵，小声地说：“叔父，我可以射在里面吗？”他能感受到他提出要求时，他的叔父身体再度僵硬，随后便是一声有点讽刺的笑：“你在里面射的还少吗？”  
他终于说话了。嘉文四世感到如释重负，他愿意开口至少意味着他多多少少让步了，他会慢慢蚕食掉他，让他心甘情愿变成自己的东西，他愿意去布局、统筹算计他的心，不管这些手法卑劣与否。他又盯着赵信的唇了，只是清楚现在还时机未到，他没有亲吻他的权利。  
他在他体内射出来的时候，赵信也几乎跟着射了，成年的男人舒了一口气，站起身来，他几乎没有做什么清理就急不可耐的穿上衣服，嘉文四世想，他打算带着那一身的性事过后的香甜的淫糜气息，装着一肚子男人精液就去管那些脑袋里什么都没想的皇城卫兵们吗？这些事情没有他插手的余地，他只是看着对方。赵信整理起那些地上掉得乱七八糟的卷宗，看了看那张味道浓郁的桌子，等嘉文整理好后低着头召来了几位侍女把它清理干净。他做这件事有点纯熟了，年轻的皇子神色晦涩的看着他。赵信扶住他的肩膀，在他耳旁轻声低语：“请记住你是德玛西亚的新王。”  
然后他走了出去。  
END.


End file.
